


A Demon's Confession and An Angel's Healing

by yadame



Category: GOT7, 갓세븐 | GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demon, M/M, Memory Loss, demons can choose to be good, jinyoung is an angel, mark is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadame/pseuds/yadame
Summary: Love Can Heal





	1. Chapter 1

 In a Parallel world of the human world lays this world of angels and demons, this world where some particular angels' only job is to finish a demon life and where some demons' job is just to ruin everything good....  
 Angels have been living with demons for ages now.  Those Angels only do their jobs when any demon starts to make a huge fuss in the human world or if they did something bad to any angel. Not all angels can kill demons in fact most of angels have just an ordinary life as in the human section. But there is this department “Exorcists" where only high-qualified angels and maybe demons work to finish the bad. In fact there are some demons who can control their bad side to the extent you would think they are literally angels and that happen when a demon chose his good path to live in peace along with angels or when they falls for an angel. The demon began to change gradually while falling in love. 

 

ANGELS:  Only have grey, blue or green-colored eyes.  
DEMONS: Only have black or brown-colored eyes.

 

And here where our story begins....

 

 

 JINYOUNG . . . . . 

 

 Jinyoung was sitting at the cafeteria in lunch break along with Bambam, Youngjae and Jaebum putting a plan for their next mission, how will they gonna finish their last target of punch of demons who killed an innocent angel was walking on the street.

"We should just go to that place which that demon mentioned before I took his heart out of his chest" jaebum said..                       

"you are such heartless hyung" bambam giggled ..jaebum smirked 

"he deserved it, he was so mean to that little good demon he shouldn't force him to do bad things" ..

Jinyoung smiles at jaebum saying "we rarely see this cute side of you hyung u should show it more often ...youngjae you should bring  this out of him in front of us more often” ..     
   
“Okaaay hyung” said youngjae while winking at jaebum ..

"but first we should ask yugeoum when he comebacks, he knows well that kind of places bad demons hang in " he continued  
"I just love how this boy chose the right path and chose to be with us, he still a good help for us" ..

yugeoum has just came from the bathroom smiling at the boys

"we were just talking about you" Jinyoung smiles back .."we were talking about our next plan and suddenly youngjae just mentioned how you are a really good *demon* " all the five laughed so loud .. 

"It wouldn't be if you weren't there hyung, I really appreciate what u said to me that time" yugeoum said..  
" Hyung you litterly changed my life" the younger continued while heading to the older and hugging him so tight and kissing his cheek and Jinyoung couldn't help it but smiles and ruffling the younger hair ...

 

 

 

 

 3 year ago... 

 

Jinyoung and jaebum had a mission to finish a demon who has a rebellious gang and while they were watching the place and noticed how yugueom was fighting with one of the gang’s members cuz he set a fire in an angel's work place ..

 

The younger didn't actually loved what his gang does. In fact he was dragged in this shit cuz he had no choice as the gang’s leader was his uncle, the only demon left from his family. He never hurt any angel, cuz he had kinda of pure heart but to born as a demon he had no choice not to be with his uncle at a young age.

Jinyoung was watching the whole scene; yugueom shouting at the other demon and even hit him and started a fight.

It was the time that jaebum ordered the support to break over and start the shot. There was a loud sound as the fight began - agony and screaming..

Angels using their powers to stop demons or killing them .But Jinyoung didn't miss the boy at the corner covering his ears in panic.

The mission was almost clear when he began walking towards the figure at the corner smiling at him.

“I saw you earlier" Jinyoung said while standing in front of the boy. He extended his hand helping the boy to stand and the boy was really scared,

"do u need a chance to be good?" Jinyoung asked the boy and the latter was shocked saying

"would you really help me?”. Jinyoung smiled at the boy and his wrinkles showed and yugeoum smile in relief when he saw that,

"you gave urself a chance cuz u fought for what is good and am gonna just bringing the best in your heart" ..

"My name is Park Jinyoung and thanks for having this pure-heart my little good demon ..... " 

"yugueom .. Kim Yugueom" ..

"oh … yugueomie" Jinyoung said while holding his hand and yugueom cried his heart out cuz his life has been saved by this angel in front of him.

Since then yugueom was grateful of what Jinyoung did to him and more grateful for talking him as his younger brother and making him joining the 'squad' his friends I mean. He was always thankful for that. 

 

 

 

Back to now...

 

 "So what will we do? Minutes ago youngjae said that we should ask u yugyeomie.." Jinyoung asked the younger, as he continue -

"Jae hyung has just suggested that we should go to that place the demon told us about before killing him" ..

yugueom nodded saying "yeah jaebummie hyung maybe right, that place is famous .. my ex-gang members were hanging there a lot" ...

"what was that place again? I forgot its name" Bambam asks ...

"MOSCHINO" yugueom replies..

" and what is that?" Youngjae asks

"it's one of the largest bars where demons hang out in" yugueom continues - 

" I've never gone there but I've heard a lot about that bar" ... "this bar is so famous ..there is a special treatment and safe place where the most rebellious demons in our region can meet and I can tell they are so bad I've heard a lot of stories " …

"The target remains so easy to finish, no one can interfere, you know who we are? " Jae looked at yugyeom and winked..

" we should move tonight" Jinyoung stated ..

yugeoum added "this bar is not only for demons, u know angels meet there too and also lovers from both sides we also should have fun tonight we didn't in a while" ..

“okay then .. let’s enjoy guys” Bambam said happily. The four smiled while highfiving each other.

 

 

 

 Later that night ...

 

The five meet in front of their building; they all live in the same block yet the same building.  
Bambam n yugeoum share a big flat at the 3rd floor. They both so close as they are the same age, while youngjae and jaebum share also one across the youngers since both started dating one year ago when jaebum confess his love to youngjae at the younger birthday party.  
And there is Jinyoung has his own cozy apartment on the 4th floor. The block is one of the best. They have the best view of a big park they always went and play in.

They met in jaebum car. “Hyung,  wow you look like as handsome as a badass angel .. dude those eyes with eyeliner too .. damn” bambam said ..

“yeah hyung ur so HOT in this ripped jeans too” youngjae added  ..

“I’ve heard that youngjae yah~” jaebum says earns the others to laugh so loud .

“you look so hot hyung I’ve told you this like 15 min, ago when you finished dressing remember?” youngjae winked at jaebum .

“Jae hyung ur good too don’t get jealous … but as expected from my jinnie hyung” ..  
Yugueom continued “hyung if u weren’t my hyung I would kiss you now”  

Jinyoung throw him with his flat keys making the other four laughing out loud ..

“ya~ enough with complements and lets go ..” jinyoung says while smiling “and you all look so hot tonight with these outfits .. guys u should use eyeliner more often” .. with a loud okay word and amusing laughs jae start driving ..

 

 

 

 

MARK . . . . . 

 

 

Mark has just arrived to the bar with Jackson besides him all eyes on them. Girls demons craving for even their look and also guys is no different from the girls..  
No one blame them thou seeing two of the bloody handsome demons one with a fire-like hair and the other is blonde. Both were too rebellious yet cheerful and don’t care about anything.  
Mark was heading to their usual seat smirking at a boy angel setting with a boy demon talking as he sees a heart-filling eyes of both.

"I just can't believe it" Mark said while sitting ... Jackson stares with a what eye !!..

Mark raise his eyebrows at the couple he just saw "I just wonder how on earth?.. I just can't believe it" ..

Jackson laughed while lifting his gaze from the couple looking at Mark saying

"you just don't understand  ... I just can't believe how didn't you fall for any of the ones u had met" ..

Mark smiles, "that was for fun, it's not a real thing''  ...  
"This love thing is just a hallucination, but at least all the ones I have had fun with they were all demons not bloody angels !!!"

Jackson frowned,

Mark continued "okay tell me why didn't you?" ..

Jackson replied "cuz I still haven't met the one yet .. "

.... Mark chuckles, “and how will u plan to find him?" ..

"I will know when I see him, well, I'll deeply fall for him.. love him"

Mark laughed out loud  don't believing  this word in particular "LOVE" .. he just can't see himself loving someone and what if he was an ANGEL ...

Mark sighed saying "would u ever fall for an angel? ... one of those called pure hearted creatures!" ..

Jackson smiles "I don't know .. who’d know?" ..

 

 

 

 Mark and Jackson always do things for the sake of fun. They’ve been friends since childhood.. They seem rebellious and look like badasses demons but only against demons. They hadn't really hurt any angel…  
They just love to play pranks on them .. like if they were walking in the streets and saw an angel walking they could  suddenly shout at his ear shocking the hell of him laughing their asses out ...  
Scaring an angel was the worst thing they do to an angel but they  fought a lot of with other demons, they were rebellious for that .. They almost win every fight; they are one of the most famous badasses demons of the strict.   
They have this pure hearts but really can't admit it.  
Mark has been in a lot of relationships with both girls and boys demons but he didn't really fell for them in real.  
He also wondered a lot how a demon falls for angel!  
He thinks that they are so different creatures from one another. He always thinks of lovers as nuts. Mark is different from others, he's so quiet yet so smart.  
Jackson in the other side, is so crazy literally - he is just a free soul.  
Mark loves his friend cuz he understands him and Mark thinks being badass with a friend is better of being alone.

 

 

 

……… 

 

 

Jinyoung was chatting with his best friend jae all the way to the bar leaving the youngers at the back of th car talking and laughing together.  
Jinyoung is always grateful for jaebum for being his friend. Jae is an understanding friend, who he always relays on when he has a bad time or problems to solve.

Jinyoung was startled by jae question, 

“Jinyoung .. when will I be able to see u happy in a real relationship?” ..

“I don’t mind if it will be an angel or a demon u would be with,I know u don’t mind this too but what take u so long to start a real life!”  jae continued while focusing on the road -  
“you know I didn’t expect myself  to fall in love before but here I am.”  He glanced at Youngjae smiling when he saw his baby smiling and talking to the maknaes at the back ..

“You had a lot of dates .. I know no one has left this great impression on you but I really want to see you happy even more than I’m” ….

Jinyoung smiled at his friend being grateful for these words, 

“I know , I really do .. but u know jae what I need I just didn’t find anyone who is really good to me. I didn’t feel so captivated to anyone” he sighed looking out of the window,

“ I just don’t know jae, but you know what! - when something really happens one day you’ll be the first one to know” he winked at his friend ..

“I know dude” jaebum smilled. 

 

 

…….

 

 

''Here we are .. ready guys?" , jinyoung asked, looking at the back, the youngers nodded and started to get off the car.

They waited for jae till he came too and begin chatting to do their best and dragging that demon outside the bar killing him then enjoying some drinks after.. and that what really happened.

10 minutes later; jaebum and yugueom intered the bar without making any fuss, they explored the bar and noticed the target, they drag him outside the bar while the latter shouting but no one can do anything that's not of their business thou ..

No one can interfere in Any angel’s job, specially that kind of  famous department.

Mark n Jack heard what's going on. they asked that waiter who came to change the empty cups in front of them ..

" It's a Exorcists thing" the waiter responses ..

Mark raises his eyebrows to Jackson and the other does the same, they didn't talk to much cuz they knew for sure it's not their business.

 

 

 All eyes were tracking the 4 hot angels and the good-looking demon with them who just inter the bar after clearing their mission. They were dressed in tight ripped jeans each has his own style ..  
They sat on a close spot near Mark’s.    
The four sat while jinyoung went to get them some drinks ...

yugueom looked around  and then he whispered at bambam’s ear “Look there” pointing at the spot  the two rebellious demons were.

Bambam dropped a jaw saying at loud “OMG .. why are bad demons so HOT?!” yugyeom laughed at his best friend satisfied and  youngjae nodded wining an elbow from jae ..This made him step closer hugging the elder making him smile ..

“dude ur such an idiot .. youngjae gonna be the end of you” jinyoung said while sitting at their place …

“Why the blonde is so so handsome .. guys he is totally my type” .. Bambam cried ..

“who?!” jinyoung raises an eyebrows .. bambam pointed at the spot where Jackson was.  He has been stealing some looks at Jackson since he saw the elder .. and almost cursed when his eyes meets jack’s ..

“bambamie control dude ..” jinyoung said  glancing at Jackson .. they were close yet far cuz he couldn’t see the other so well or the other demon was sitting across of him… 

“Mark .. I think you will be alone tonight” Jackson breathed heavily  ..

“What are you saying dude ?” .. “ I think am gonna ask an angel out tonight” jack looked at Bambam’s direction ..

“Jackson wang! you are a crazy demon u should know that” mark said ..

“and where is this Angel” mark asked and not expecting an answer he thought Jackson was kidding but he got shocked when he find his friend pointing at a punch of angels close to their spot ..

“what!! Are you serious dude?” ..

He said while looking back again. He saw these two good looking angels hugging as one kissing the other cheeks ,they look like a couple and there is this cute tall demon laughing at another angel looking their way and he assumed that this angel is him .. 

He’s been eyeing Jackson as a teenage girl since he looked their way .. but there is aonther one he can’t see as the tall one sitting across him but he can tell he is an angel ..

“dude .. ur drooling .. for god sake Jackson” he laughed at his friend ..

“I think I’ll go talk to him” Jackson added ..

“Are you crazy!! he is an angel .. ANGEL dude!!” mark said as he saw Jackson begin to stand up saying

“Why not? .. You are the complicated one here not me” ….

 

 

Jinyoung was smiling while looking at bambam who is already looking at the blonde figure coming their way. Jinyoung kept an eye at the handsome blonde getting closer, he glanced at the figure who still sitting there but he still couldn’t see him ..

Jinyoung shifted his gaze to the blonde who now in front of them .. the five were shocked at first but began to smile when Jackson starts to talk ..

“H-hey I am Jackson. Jackson wang” He said

“mmmmm .. well , I ... can we talk?” he says while looking to Bambam  and the latter looked at his favourite hyung raising his eyebrows .. Jinyoung just smiles thinking how cute Bambam is ..  

Jinyoung smiled “Go ..”

Bambam was shocked when Jackson hold his hands literally dragging him … 

“well I didn’t expect that ..” jaebum says with a smile on his face

“who did ?” jin smiling at his friend .. shifting to look at yugueom laughing,

“yugueomie do u have idea who is that was?”  

 “No hyung ..”  

 “Oooh .. But this demon is kinda of cutely idiot .. the way he stammered out while speaking to bambam was cute thou” ..

youngjae nodded saying “I’ve started to like this demon already” yugyeom and jaebum laughed   ...

Jinyoung takes some looks at bambam every once in a while seeing the boy’s red cheeks and cute smile and that couldn’t help but making him smile .. He suddenly thought of  Jackson partner waiting there he looked at him but the other was looking at Jackson direction so he couldn’t see him well. He sighed then stood up to go to the bathroom.

 

Jinyoung was startled of the loud open of the bathroom door. A stranger or should say a -demon- pushed it so hard.  
The stranger excuses for this saying "sorry" lifting his gaze to meet the figure's eyes.

Jinyoung eyes was exception from any other angel, he has two different colored eyes. One is green and the other is blue. They are so beautiful. There were a lot of guys n girls in love with his eyes. He has many dates before some of them cuz of his good-looking and these eyes too and don’t forget his job too.

Mark stared for a while cuz he was deeply-captivated by this angel's eyes..  

He kept checking those eyes and how this thin line of eyeliner made them even more beautiful than they are  ..

" wow .y.your.. your eyes are...."  ---

Mark  wasn't sure of what to say. He felt his cheeks getting hot and his heart dancing when he saw Jinyoung smiling at him thinking of how can anyone be so beautiful like this?! ..  
Mark didn’t miss the wrinkles that formed next to his eyes when he smiled.. Mark was dazzled for a moment....  
He thought of those rosy lips widen like that to form this beautiful smile. He managed to drag his eyes to check the angel and his messy hair and wished he could ruffle it then he started to stare again in Jinyoung eyes..

"what?… My eyes are what?" jinyoung said while flushing ..

“Euuummm ,, nothing am sorry” . Mark said sweetly and jinyoung melted at his voice  

“ookay .. later then”  Jinyoung was leaving when he heard Mark murmuring

“You eyes are so phenomenally-beautiful’’  
 he felt his heart is about to fall from his chest.

“So as yours ” jinyoung thought.

 

 

…..

 

 

Jinyoung headed to his friends thinking of what he just saw ..

"OMG .. What was that? Why am I feeling so dizzy?!"

 Jinyoung still thinks of the demon he just saw, these beautiful shiny dark eyes that kept staring at his….  
And this fire-like hair

"how on earth? , shouldn't I have touched it at least" ..  
 "even his lips were so kissable"  
           ....  
      "what?!!"

he sit beside youngjae murmuring

"why do I keep thinking of his lips?...Oh such a loser"

jinyoung paid attention he said that in a tiny loud voice and wished that no one heard him ..

youngjae was amazed of what he just heard. He elbowed jaebum who was talking to yugueom, while youngjae turning his head to Jinyoung

"hyung whose lips is talking about?" ..

"w-what ?" Jinyoung was shocked of the sudden question and he didn't miss jaebum and yugyeom shocked faces and youngjae amazed look while saying,

"don't lie to me ..I've just heard you so u better start talking" ..

Jinyoung sighed,

"I've just saw a very beautiful demon in the bathroom."

youngjae smiled, "beautiful huh!"

,smiling at jaebum mouthing ‘FINALLY’ to his boyfriend who just smiled as an idiot of what he heard, then looking at  jinyoung

 "did u talk to him?" ..

Jinyoung said quickly, "no .. what?" ,

raising his eyebrows,

"how can I? I've just seen him ang guess where in THE BATHROOM"

..youngjae laughed pointing at bambam place, "he's just seen him too .. hyung don't u believe in love from first sight" …….

Jinyoung said "no really I don’t  .. "

youngjae smiled saying "hyung!  Just think about "  ,,,

“Jinyoung-ah ~ you better do.. or at least you should give it a try..” jae said then yugyeom added,

“yeah hyung.. you will lose nothing” .. they stopped, leaving Jinyoung in his sea of thoughts.

They were smiling at Bambam and the boy next and they didn’t miss how they both holding their hands. 

Mark left the bathroom heading to where he was sitting thinking of what he just saw and of what he just said to Jackson, but then realizing he really fell for an angel .. He glanced at Jackson who was standing in front of the punch of angels just there. He was Jackson coming his way dragging him to the spot he was just at.

“What do you think ur doing?” Mark said while pulling his hands from Jacksons.

“Letting u meet my new boyfriend and his friends” Jackson smiled and mark sighed. He widens his eyes when it first laid at the angel with the beautiful eyes again.

 

 

 

…… 

 

 

Jinyoung arrived home bidding good night to his buddies. He couldn’t stop thinking of what happened tonight, Bambam having a lover. Him meeting Mark, Bambam lover Jackson’s best friend. He keept glaring at Mark all night once Jackson dragged him to sit with them and also didn’t miss the way mark glared at him and the spark when their eyes met. But also didn’t forget what Jackson said that Mark isn’t so fond of a love line between an angel and a demon. He felt sad but he ignored that feeling.

 

 

……

 

……

 

 

“Jackson, why did you say that?” Mark said in angry tone.

They’ve just arrived at their flat they both share in a building across of the angels place. They’ve just found that they live close to each other while chatting in the bar.

Jackson stared “ and what did I say?” …

”that am not so fond of a love line between an angel and a demon” …

“is that was something I wasn’t suppose to say?” Jackson raised an eyebrow ..

“Yes” mark said while sitting at the sofa ..

Jackson sat at the table across the sofa facing mark “what’s going on?"

"Don’t think that am stupid and didn’t see the way u looked at Jinyoung all the time we sat together” Jackson smirked

“ Mark Tuan did u fell for an angel?” ..

“dude you are crazy” mark said hitting Jackson at the back of his head.

But Jackson didn’t miss the faint pink on Mark’s cheeks smiling at him,

“Mark.. ur so obvious” , mark sighed throwing Jackson with the apple he was about to eat …

“see I know  you, well tomorrow is ur chance as we all gonna gather at jinyoung flat.. be ready mark and don’t miss it”  ..

Both goodnight-ed each other leaving Mark’s heart racing at the idea he will see jinyoung again.

 

 

..

 

All the seven were sitting together at jinyoung house. They were laughing so hard on how Bambam and Jackson acting like a 5-years couple. They were so happy for them both.

“So mark hyung  ... are u really like what Jackson hyung said last time?” yugyeom said..

Jinyoung felt his heart racing; waiting for the elder’s answer.. “What a Stupid angel am I” he muttered to himself.

Mark was shocked at first at the sudden question then he met jinyoung eyes thinking that those eyes gonna be the end of him oneday,  while answering 

“well I’ve always thought of how can they fell for each\ but I guess am understanding  this little by little” ,he's just felt an urgent feeling to go and hug the younger when he smiled this beautifully to him but he just smiled back, he'd be a fool if he did so, so decided not. They laughed a lot that day and kept chatting along.

 

 

 

 

2 months later... ...

 

Both have developed feelings for each so bad in these period of time. They never thought they would. They thought the feelings they had was gonna fade but they were wrong…….

 

Jinyoung was sitting along with mark at the latter house, playing games together while sitting on the floor in front of them some beverages they kept gulping for almost 3 hours.  
Mark and jinyoung starts to hang out a lot together since their friends have been dating. Mark knew that he fell so hard for an angel but he wasn’t expecting that he would feel that kind of feelings for angel but he awkwardly happy - in fact so happy. He almost knew everything about jinyoung now but he didn’t confess yet he just too scared. He’s scared of ruining these beautiful moments with jinyoung if he confessed. He wished that his heart stops shouting inside.  

Jinyoung at the other way almost feel like Mark’s exactly. Jinyoung wished he make any moves but he just can’t get sure of Mark feels for him. He was just exploding inside.    

“You know Minhyuk” jinyoung said …

“yeah what about him?” mark answers while putting the arm of his hand on the floor and drinking some of his drink..

“He asked me out yesterday” jinyoung said while looking at Mark waiting for his reaction ..

Mark almost spill his drink “WHAT?!” jinyoung smiled while mark felt his chest tighten all of sudden, he felt jealous....

Mark has been always jealous of jinyoung friends when they touch him or when they playing around but he never showed this and now this bloody date  ..

“And you told him what?”  Mark was burning inside but he  hoped he doesn’t seem too jealous.

“I don’t know yet that’s why am asking you” .jinyoung hoped that Mark says no and he really hoped that .

“euuumm well it’s up to you .. I don’t know” Mark said while looking at jinyoung not missing jinyoung sad face.

“ You don’t know!! …Okay hyung ..” jinyoung was frustrated , he sighed while picking his phone,

“ hey Minhyuk ,, about what u said yesterday .. I’ll be ready soon come and pick me at 7” jinyoung finished looking at his hyung  glaring him mad look.

  “Am going now hyung… later”. Jinyoung was sad.  

  He gave Mark a lot of chances but he kept missing them. Mark didn’t talk for a while was still shocked from the whole situation.          

 

 

  

.......   

 

 

   
It was 11 p.m when Jackson arrived home. He went to turn on the lights when he screamed at the figure sitting on the floor while his head on the sofa behind.

  “OMG mark u scared the shit of me” ..

He gets closer from his friend, “something happened?”  

“It’s jinyoung. He is with somebody else right now” Mark said sadly ..

“I told u dude not to miss the chances he gave you all these months but u kept acting like a fool” Jackson said in angry tone

“What about you drag your ass to his flat right now and confessing everything” ….

“ No” mark sighed ….

Jackson didn’t argue he just picked his phone us calling someone,

“Hey jinyoung .. where are you? … Okay Mark wasn’t feel good and told me he will go and see u, take care of him and tell me when he arrives .. okay bye” Jackson smiled while avoiding the whatever thing Mark just threw at him,

“Wang you crazy fool! , why did you do that?”  Mark shouted ..

“Cuz ur an idiot ,,, just wash and then go to jinyoung and pick ur shit up” ….

 

 

….

 

 

Jinyoung was very worried he thought that mark was sick. He kept thinking of the other all the time till his flat bell rings. He rushed and opened the door and hugging Mark so tightly,

“Hyung are you okay? Jackson called and I was worried. Do we need to go to the doctor?” Mark smiled at the tight hug. He wished time could just stop.  
He cupped jinyoung face staring at his eyes' the same eyes he fell for the very first second,

“Am okay don’t worry” mark said and jinyoung was kinda relieved.

He dragged him inside putting a cup of coffee in front of the elder. Jinyoung sat beside him watching mark laying his head on his hand staring at him Mark was staring at him again, for him jinyoung eyes is just a life.

 Jin felt captivated at the elder eyes he loves him what he can do to his heart. He finally manage to say, clearing his throat,

“Ahm.. Hyung you are staring?” Mark smiled not moving an inch,

“So what? Am I not allowed to?”

,jinyoung eyed widened feeling the hotness of his cheeks not missing the pink color enclose mark’s cheeks he wished he could kiss them..

He sighed, “What is going on hyung?” …

Mark didn’t answer he just cupped jinyoung …  

“H-Hyung .. ! what wah…” jinyoung was startled for a second, he didn’t manage to continue as mark was still staring at him .

He melted cuz the elder’s eyes was giving him the same feels his eyes giving the elder, he sighed while staring back he was about to continue but Mark interrupted,

“You- your eyes are …”

 “Are my eyes Phenomenally beautiful?” jinyoung smiled seeing Mark’s shocked face,

“was that what u wanted to say” ..

“but how?” ..

Jinyoung smiled, “I heard u the last time” ..

Mark blushed, “Your eyes are so damn beautiful” ..

“Jinyoung what happened with ur date?” ..

“Nothing hyung .. it was boring” the younger said while pouting and Mark find that was the cutest so he suddenly faced jinyoung and pressed his lips on Jinyoung’s ..  

Jinyoung was shocked of what just has happened.. It was short as a peck but sweet as eating an apple pie which jinyoung loves the most but he felt that this was even sweeter and he wished it was long …

“I really love you jinyoungie” ..

“I really do, gosh these two months .. I .. well .. me and you …” Mark was stuttering and jinyoung didn’t believe what’s going on the thing he’ve been waiting for two months is already happening. He was blushing smiling seeing mark confessing was what he wanted. He was admiring the older stuttering so he pulled Mark so close to him hugging him whispering in his ear,

“stupid … I’ve been waiting for 2 months” ..

he back facing mark staring at him in the eye “I love you too hyung” ,pressing his lips against Mark but this time was a long kiss ..

He kissed him with missing, passion and love. Mark felt his heart explodes inside his chest when they pulled out of the kiss ..

Jinyoung was so perfect for him, his eyes was shining but not because he is an angel they were shining with love. Jinyoung was thankful that Mark's been brave n confessed first, srsly jinyoung felt so relieved. He just couldn’t believe that this demon het met 2 months ago could change this much of him. Mark was thinking the same way too. He never thought he would fall for an angel but he is not any angel he was ‘his JINYOUNG’ he felt so thankful for once in his life as a demon.

 

 

….

 

Jinyoung told Mark that he should sleep with him tonight and Mark didn’t think twice when he said yes..

He was so happy. Jinyoung gave him one of his own pajamas to change to,

“Oooh ... look who is still handsome wearing a mickey mouse pajama” jinyoung laughed ..

Mark was so embarrassed but seeing jinyoung smiling is what all matters right now,

“Well u should look at yourself  first” Mark laughed cuz jinyoung was wearing the same design in a different color ..

Jinyoung stick his tongue out for Mark which made mark hugging him so tight laughing saying he is so cute . Both slept facing eachother cheeks blushing but they can’t stop staring at each in the eyes.

“So u heard me last time huh?” Mark smiled

“Yeah it was unexpected\ but hearing that made me happy, just like that” …

jinyoung was melting at Mark Kissing his forehead all of sudden “Why was that for?” ..

“You are just being a perfect angel for me” ..

“Hyung I wished u could say that that time u looked me in the eye saying u would change ur thoughts of loving an angel” jinyoung continues as coming close to Mark’s chest and burying his face on the elder chest.

Mark was kinda shocked but he was grateful he felt so warm so he pulled jinyoung more closer and started patting his back in return saying with his husky voice

“I am sorry I disn't do this earlier but I was scared of losin u - our friendship thou?” ..

Jinyoung thought of that too so he wasn’t really sad..

Jinyoung lifted his eyes to meet Mark’s saying “It doesn’t matter now, this all what it matters” nuzzlings again in Mark’s chest.

He was happy and so was Mark. He felt warm as marks fingers touched his chin lifting his head to just meet mark in the eyes feeling heartbeat speeds as he felt mark kissing him again this time was gentle as mark murmuring am sorry in the kiss Jinyoung never felt so loved and he wished time could freeze…. 

 

 

…..

 

 

Jinyoung woke up this morning  feeling a slightly warm air hovering him, it was Mark’s breath.    

Mark was hugging him so close he felt so safe n secure. He lifted his head looking at the sleeping demon beside him. Jinyoung felt so different for once having a love affair can change one’s feelings and style of life completely.    

Who would ever think he may someday wakeup beside a demon in the same bed even hugging each other. He never thought he could love someone this much. He stared at Mark thinking of how beautiful he is. He traced every single part of Mark’s face by his fingers. He loved every inch of Mark’s face. He touches his eyebrows moving his fingers to the sleepy eyelashes kissing mark’s eyes whispering,

“your eyes are phenomenally beautiful too, ah gosh” .. 

,then moving to his cheeks kissing them too also mark’s nose and when he finally touches his lips he remembered yesterday’s kisses and his heartbeats raced. He was startled when he felt Mark kissing his fingers.        

Mark felt every single touch of jinyoung he was melting inside. He was awake but didn’t want to open his eyes he just wanted to enjoy these beautiful moments. When jinyoung touched his lips he couldn’t prevent himself from kissing the other’s fingers so he did it while smiling and opening his eyes. He saw jinyoung smiling at him.

''Wow.. you are a blessing from heavens.” Mark said leaning to kiss jinyoung forehead.

Jinyoung laughed beautifully and mark though that he wanted to make him laugh everyday now,

“well, I didn’t expect u saying that .. heavens really hyung” jinyoung said while laughing …..

“ I didn’t think that I’ll mention the heavens one day” Mark laughed while kissing jinyoung cheeks.

They faced each other, “Hyung, you really don’t know to what level my love for you been high up to!” ,jinyoung spoke while lifting his hand to the high extent he could reach  ..

Mark thought that was the cutest thing ever laughing at the younger, he lifted his body and sat on the bed grabbing jinyoung to sit and facing him, jinyoung pouting but Mark cupped his face, washing him with kisses at each part of his face …

Jinyoung closed his eyes, felt like cheese melting from the warm feeling inside his heart and he loved it, He’s been dragged to the kisses which were full of love and sorrow ..

He opened them as Mark stopped, he meet the man's -with fire-like hair- eyes smiling.

Mark was looking to the best eyes in the world,

“I wished I could do this the past 2 months too. I really was going crazy.” Mark said touching jinyoung cheeks and kissing his forehead.

He felt he should've done this early before, but he shoved the idea cuz what really matters now is what he is living now. 

 

 

......

 

 

“So I need like 2 months for doing that ,” said the man wearing a white coat to the demon in front ..

“Okay Dr. you have all the time and as soon it will be ready it would be perfect  cuz I need to try it on someone first”, the demon said rubbing his hands, eyes full of something not good, not good at all …

“But I don’t know the exact results yet.. what if it was danger than of what we expected” the Dr. stated nervously earning a sharp look from the figure ..

“don’t worry everything gonna be ok” 

 

 

…..

 

“So start watching him till the Dr. finishes the first sample of the drug” said the demon sitting on the VIP area of the MOSCHINO bar….

“Don’t get ur self caught cuz he’s been befriended with some angels” The man stated while sipping his drink.

“ Ok boss .. don’t worry I’ll be careful .. If u don’t mind I’ll start today” , the fellow asked politely looking at the demon,

“Okay you can go now kiseop” and by that the later left.

 

 

     …

 

“Oh mark, you cameback now", jackson laughed

"you owe me now mark boy” Jackson smirked at mark who was typing something on his phone .. Mark finished, stood up, headed to jackson and hugged him.

Jack was surprised but he couldn't help it but laughing Mark also did the same.  
     

    

   …

 

 

" So I heard it from bambam .. Mark huh" Jb said smiling at Jinyoung who is about to sitting next to him.

Jinyoung smiled placing a drink infront of his friends,

"Yup, I was about to tell you but jackson is no joke he told bamie and here we are" Jinyoung smiled along with jaebum.

"Am happy for you Mark is good even he is a DEMON ! but I really wish things could go with you too and not get bothered by Mark's rivals. You know Mark is well known in his area"  

"Don't worry hyung if something came up . Exorcist are here, we are here and since the MarkSon due joined the party, everything gonna be okay." Jinyoung winked at jaebum who just laughed at his stupid friend.

"I am really glad u two with each other now, these past months you two were like all over each other but you both were the foolishest angel and demon I've ever knew" ..

Jinyoung laughed, "believe me hyung,, I was about to die thank god he confessed".

"I gotta go.I am working in this case with yongjaem" jaebum said while standing up ....

" New demon huh " ..

"yeah, we'll hold a meeting with u guys as soon we finish some paper work it seems this work might take while. See you" jaebum said leaving Jinyoung with his drink.  

 

  …..

 

 

"so me and youngjae has been investigating for a month now about this matter,"

 jaebum was standing beside youngjae in front of  his Exorcist unit and it was no long since Jackson and mark joined them. Jae continued while looking at youngjae who started to distribute some files one in front of each member.

"This demon in the photo called Kai and the other is his assistant called kiseop, this demon has been planning to something serious the past month and I think it will take him a one more month to start moving in this plan …"  

"Oh we know this demon. Mark once beat him up cuz he was a badass to another pure-hearted demon. That was couple of months ago." jackson continues while looking at Jaebum.

"this dude is so bad he kept threaten us every time he sees us but he seemed so hopless and we didn't hear about him since he shows a month ago in the regular bar.''

Mark sighed asking, " what is this plan exactly?".........  

Jb answered while looking at the papers in his hand,

"according to what we reached so far, he's been hiring a scientist to develop some kind of drug. We don't know what is it yet and we still can't figure where is he hiding" …

"This may talk a while from us but we should do our best cuz according to what we heard he is planning no good" youngjae said while shifting his gaze to each one of the sitting.  

"that won't be easy'' jinyoung said looking at the papers on the table ..

''yeah hyung .. it seems so'' yugyeom sighed.

 "lets do our best here, end of meeting" jaebum stated looking at the other who started to push their chairs and getting up.  

 

 

….

 

 

 

1 month later...  

 

Mark started to change when he fall in love with the perfectly-lovable angel he's been dating for the past couple of months. He thought that he's lucky enough and god been so generous to him even if fact he was demon. He never thought that jinyoung will bring the very good demon's side of him. He really loved that, loved how this little cute creature can change him. He was thankful for this opportunity heavens gave him.

Mark was feeling strange so he picked his phone dialing his one and it was short time when the other picked up the call,

"Haii baby angelm what are u doing? "..

" haiii baby demon, was thinking of you.'' jinyoung replied laughing and Mark couldn't help but laughing too ..

jinyoung continued, ''and by the way where are you? I've just passed ur office and u weren't there'' ,,,

 " I went outside for some air  and happened to get u a coffee from the opposite café so wanna meet since it's our break time, wait for me in front of the building"  jinyoung of course agreed and Mark felt blessed.  

 

    ...  

 

Jinyoung was sitting waiting on a bench in front of the huge building he works at, waiting for his Mark. Jinyoung was thinking of how his life been so perfect the last two months, who would really expect that. Mark was a his ''soulmate''.

He thought he would never be with someone else but Mark. For him mark is all what he needs, he makes him comfortable and happy and his friends told him that. Mark was a pure heart demon and never tend to harm him. He shivers when a cold breeze hit him and snapped out of his thinking when he saw the similar figure across the road smiling this one brightest smile in the whole universe, waving at him so he waved back gesturing to him to come fast. He hugged him as soon as he's reached him.

"I missed you", jinyoung said talking a cup of coffee of the two Mark was holding.

"Jinyoungieee '', Mark smirked looking at jinyoung who is putting his cup beside him right now and he did the same.

 ''what?! don't I have the right to miss you even if we somehow live together and work together" , jinyoung pouted, crossing his arms and Mark thinks that the cutest thing ever and he couldn't help it but cupping the other face and kissing him.

The kiss was so sweet bringing warm to his body despite this cold wind. Jinyoung smiled at the kiss, kissing Mark back gently feeling thankful for the warm feeling Mark always gave him.

"Thanks for loving me.." ,

Mark looked him at the eye still cupping his face, jinyoung looked at him back feeling so warm smiling,

 "No babe if someone is thankful that must be me , thanks Mark; thanks for letting me love you"

Mark thought that he could die to hear that "Mark" again from jinyoung mouth. He felt so blessed to have jinyoung beside him.  
He kept staring at him as it will be the last chance to look to those eyes; those beautiful eyes who made him fall in love..

"those eyes could bring me back to life", mark kissing jinyoung eye.

"I feel like am falling in our own world when I look at them, gosh your eyes, jinyoung, your eyes is so intimidating in the most beautiful satisfying way" , mark sighed kissing the other eye.

Jinyoung smiled pulling this beautiful creature to a tight hug.

"Oooh Marrrrk .." jinyoung couldn't find the right words but kept saying his name for a while.

"I love you hyung" ..

Mark felt the other love hugging him so tight back.

"so we should head back to office, we have a lot of work" mark let go of jinyoung holding his hands and jinyoung nodded.

 

 

….

 

"so guys today is the day. It's that idiot kai's last day and for our luck according to our new source the scientist who was working with kai couldn't develop the drug  he's been working on." , 

"He even destroyed samples cuz he felt desperate all this time and that what pissed kai and killed him" , jaebum said while driving them to the target's place.

"I told u guys this guy is so hopeless, he gave me bad feeling"  bambam said holding jackson arm, jackson squeezing bambam hand ruffling his hair by the other

"Stick by me. I don't want you to get hurt" …

"ewwwwww" yugyeom teased and the other laughs ..

Mark held jinyoung hand so tight whispering,

 "I love you, you know that right" ,  jinyoung smiled.

"why all of sudden hyung" ..

" just like that I love you so bad" ..

"I love you too hyung" jinyoung caressing Mark's cheeks as he feeling his heart aches for a sec.

"take care hyung. I'll be there too " ..

'' I'll baby " Mark winked at jinyoung.

"so here we are be careful guys, use the tools brought to us from the human section wisely. ok, using our powers is available too but he could fight back so well his power is no kidding though, these tools make us one point forward , let's go now''

 

 

…..

 

"Careful" ,

was the only word jinyoung shouted before running towards Mark who's been  fighting kai.There were few demons they took them down and Mark was the one fighting Kai now. Mark was wining this when all of sudden Kai enjected him with something. Jinyoung ran to Mark who lost his balance and fell on the floor while Jb knock kai down making him faint ..

"Mark, love" , was all what jinyoung saying in a shocked tone , he was calling Mark 's name over n over.

Jackson drove them to the hospital with yugyeom and bambam while Jb and Youngjae took kai back to the department keepin him save till they know what was the injection!

 

 

...

 

 

Bambam was hugging jinyoung whose was still in shock, he didn't cry, he just kept saying;

 "Mark ..... Mark ...."

bambam was crying feeling bad about jinyoung glancing at jackson who was walking back and forth. Mark he's his best friend. His heart must ache.  
Jb and youngjae came running and bambam glanced at Jb to come n see jinyoung. Seeing jinyoung like that makes jb wants to cry but he couldn't do anything except huggin him while jinyoung holding his hand really tight, the doctor came out telling them that Mark's biological states are fine and he is ok and they could see him now

 

 

... 

 

 

Jinyoung was the first to ran to the room , he saw mark trying to sit properly he called him and hugged him so bad,

"I thought I lost you" ..

Mark was surprised by this he looked shocked, he pulled out of jinyoung hug calling jackson who was just there with the other 4 ,

"Jackson what happened I don't barely remember anything and who is he?" , pointing to jinyoung whose eyes widen as soon as hearing mark's words ...

Jackson was lost he didn't know what to say ...

"who are you guys? what bring angels to be here with you, tell me man" , Mark was surprised to see all those angels in a place he is in.

''Mark this me jinyoung, your jinyoung" , Jinyoung says in a lovely sad tone ....

     "How? . you supposed  to not forget about me.     Aren't we a one?"  , Jinyoung wanted to scream.


	2. Thanks for Coming Back

Jinyoung is sitting outside mark's room at the hospital next to jackson waiting for the doctor to tell them what's really going on, the other four are sitting across of them, jinyoung feeling bad his heart aches,

'what will happen, will mark be ok? would he able to remember him? what if he didn't ?' , so many questions running in his mind..

He telling himself everything is gonna be okay, Mark is gonna be ok. The elder loves him so he will able to at least remember a few things, Jinyoung is doing his best to not lose hope. He stood up and went to talk to the doctor ,

"did you know what's wrong? you said he is ok before" ...

"he still ok, his physicals are fine but being not able to remeber you is kinda confusing, I think it's cuz of the injection, we did took a sample of his blood and gonna test it first to tell you guys what's wrong, I'll be meeting you tomorrow, excuse me now" ..

Jinyoung didn't say a wordm he just went back to his seat and sat again ...

"Are you ok?" ,  jaebum sat next to him patting his back and jinyoung looked at him with an eye only jaebum can read it ,

" I know it's so hard but you should pull urself up, everything gonna be ok", he hold jinyoung's hand, jinyoung tighten the hold back.

Youngjae pointed to jb to come cuz he wanted to talk to him, jaebum patted jinyoung back again and walk towards youngjae.

"Hyung.. jinyoung hyung didn't cry till now. I am so worried" , youngjae eyes fixed on jinyoung ..

"I know am worried to but give him so time" , jaebum looked at jinyoung..

"what about we go invistgate this idiot and know what was that injection, we should take the youngers back to get some rest too", youngjae told jaebum and "ok" was the answer...

 

....

 

Jinyoung spent the whole night at the hospital even without seeing mark, he thought that was better till he know what's wrong, he didn't want to confuse him more, Jackson was checking on Mark every time to time, checking if he needs anything...  
He was tired but he pulled himself up to get some courage for mark, for himself. Jaebum called him yesterday, he told him that kai only knew that drug is playing with emotions, and that was a personal revenge. Jinyoung wasn't in his right mind to analyze what the idiot kai said or whatever jaebum was saying, he just needed to get mark back.

 

....

 

 

The whole team was sitting together waiting the doctor to explain them what mark current situation is! ...

"I can't determine if this amnesia is a temperoray thing or that's another symptons of this drug but there is another problem guys, the drug is about to cause something else" ...

"what do you mean?" jinyoung getting confused.

"the drug was made to play with demons' emotions, it's a chemical combination only affects nerouns of the hippocampus on the brain .... this area" pointing at a picture infront of him, jinyoung was out of words, he just continued to stare at the doctor who continued talking

"In a sense, Mark's now is kinda emotionless, not temporary thou. His emothions are somehow asleep. So he may do things out of his emotions, he won't able to react or feeling a plessure of anything but also there is the opposite. You are his friends, you could be catalysts pushing these sleepy heads to wake up. That drug is really something and I think the best way to deal with this right now is to stir mark's emotions there is no other solutions" ..

"and how we gonna do this?" jackson was souless, no one would ever judge him, his best friends in a freaking out of hand situation ..

'' I'm suggesting that the most closest one should stay beside him, talking to him, walking him, just do whatever to persuade him, give him a stimualtion to wake up all the the sleepy emotions, they are just need to revive those feelings. You should do your best in this and you could take him home too and call me whenever something happens till I study this we would meet soon" ....

 

....

 

 

Jinyoung was leaning on the wall that separates him from the one he's been thinking all this time, he knew that he will go through much till he get mark back. It's all on his shoulders. He think he is the only one to deserve mark the most. He is giving himself a slight encouragement believing that mark will never dissapoint him.  
Snappin back to reality when jackson started to talk, 

"I just talked to him I let him know everything. He was confused and that's a good thing. I believe emotions as well as good memories are getting back. It's just a matter of time", jackson smile gave jinyoung a hope, settle a lil bit of peace inside his heart ..

"He's now all yours jinyoung, bring back our mark .. your mark" ..

"thanks jackson, don't worry guys. Everything is gonna be ok" , jinyoung smiles at his friends, he's feelin blessed that they are here with him.

Even if they don't talk, just being there with him makes him grateful. Jinyoung is still infront of the room door,he just bid goodbye to his friends, he's holding the door knob, he is anxious and worried wishing everything get back as it was..

He was breathing slowly. Inhaling a breath in and exhaling one out.

He finally turn the knob, entering the room closing the door behind. He shifted his gaze from the ground to mark's who was ready and waiting ...

Jinyoung was staring at mark ..

Mark's eyes was beautiful as always, he really loved his eyes ..

Mark on the other way was staring too he didn't know why, but something pushes him to just stare and say nothing ..

There's something about Jinyoung eyes does a strange thing to his heart.

"you are staring" jinyoung smiled ...

''am I not allowed to?" , Mark answer involuntarily, he didn't think of that, it just came out.

Mark clears his throut cuz from the seconed he woke up and he felt nothing but confusion and now he feels a strange feeling. He can't put it on words ...

Jinyoung was surprised thinking, 'does mark remember anything cuz that definitely happens before', he still staring at mark.

"you know you told me that before , that was the night you confessed to me," taking a step close, jinyoung hopped that this would help mark but he can't read the other, losing emotions is not an easy thing, he didn't want to make mark restless so he told him if he's ready to go and yes was the answer.....

 

 

....

 

 

They arrived at Mark's house jinyoung will be staying there, jackson moved to stay with bambam, they didn't talk on the way home till now, hours passed and he don't know what to say, jinyoung is holding himself back, cuz he wanted to hug the older so tight kissing him because he thought that would be the end. He really wanted to do so, he thinks like that mark will feel safe or jinyoung himself will feel secure, but he only know if he did that he will confuse him more.

Jinyoung is making some coffe for both he will make it an excuse to talk. Mark was sitting on the sofa, jinyoung sat beside him handing him one cup, mark took it without a word , 

"you know you should thank me" , jinyoung smiled ..

"thank you" mark said ..

''that was souless thanks, hyung." jinyoung still smiling ..

''cuz I don't know how to put a soul in this, and even don't know what does it like to be thankful" ,

mark put the cup on the table in front and looked back to jinyoung..

"why're you helping me so bad? what makes you leave ur house and ur job to help me back to the way i was" ..

"because you were so happy, cuz you told me I am your one, you were my one and still. I had a dream and you were that dream and I am not letting go of my dream mark" ,

Mark felt jinyoung seriousness, his eyes were, for the seconed time mark felt strange.

"I don't know what am saying but ,your eyes is so intimidating and there is strange feeling that makes me can't look away from them. I want to remeber but I,  I don't know," mark sighed.

Jinyoung was happy inside to know his existance with Mark is a stimulator, he hopes he be able to bring back his happiness and so as mark's ..

"so... what about we play a little game?" , jinyoung continued,

"what about you ask and I answer you with a memory or a situation?" ..

"that might help ..ok !?'', mark took a sip of his cofee ..

"what is like to be thankful?" , mark asks looking at jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighed leaning his back-  backwards to feel comfortable he closed his eyes and it took him a few seconeds to open them back.

" There was that time; we were working on a big case of some demon whatever, we all were working at the office continuely, we couldn't even go home for two days we were doing every thing at the office, we all were so tired, each of us was concerating on his job doing nothing but that - but you weren't. On the third night I was so exhausted and took a nap at the office when I woke up you were there beside me holding my hand looking at me, I was confused for a second and asked you what are you doing? and you were just smiling that smile the shines my world, that make me safe. The one that tells me everything is ok, you kissed me on the cheek saying nothing then you pull me up with your hand, hugged me so tight, and oh I really needed that hug, you whispered 5 words to me  ''I am here with you' , you are that kind of a guy that never forgets about the one he loves, you care a lot and everytime you do, make me love you more, I felt so thankful this time for having you in my life, I even didn't let go of the hug till you told me that we should go back to work",

jinyoung smiled at mark who was staring with a this light in his eyes, jinyoung felt that he stir something on mark's. He continues, 

"being thankful is this kind of emotion you feel when you feel blessed for having someone or something you care about a lot, makes you happy or you making him happy, and I am still thankful for having you", jinyoung stopped as he feel mark's chest pump against his, he was took for a sec.

Mark let go of him really fast, ''am sorry.I ,... emmmmm I needed to do that. I felt to." mark stuttered in his words,

"it's okay mark we did that a alot." ,  jinyoung laughed to ease him.

" that's a good thing, that helps you in having ur emotions and ur memories of us back" jinyoung smiled. Mark smiled from his heart he felt so warm, he was confused but he knows that jinyoung is someone important, he had a sudden headache, he shut his eyes close he was in pain, jinyoung noticed he hold mark's arm,

"what's wrong mark? what's wrong babe?" , mark grip jinyoung shirt holding it so tight

" just a headache " ..

"shall I call the doctor?" ..

"No need to, I think Ineed to rest" mark said feeling a lil ok ,

"ok let's take you to ur room"

 

        

 Jinyoung put mark on his bed, mark smiled again "I think that's what we feel when we're thankful .. thanks for being herem thanks for helping me" jinyoung smiled at mark's words, he couldn't hold himself from kissing the older forhead, mark was startled but he felt like melting, he felt like he needed jinyoung to do that again but he didn't say so .. Jinyoung bid him goodnight and closes the door behind him ....  
Mark felt he is ok, he will be, if that angel will be with him he will be ok no matter what.

 

 

Mark woke up feeling a little dizzy, he had a dream, he dreamt of what jinyoung said last night as well as some other memories make him feel comfortable, he thought again and he told himself that those weren't  dreams those were memories, he didn't believe that's happening, jinyoung's way is working, he was thankful he smiled, he is now remembering a lil bit of jinyoung, and the 4 angels and demon he saw when he was in the hospital. He decided not to tell jinyoung he wanted to know more. He wanted to feel complete when he reach the other. He determined to do that.

 

 

Being thankful was inseparable all the day. Jinyoung made him food. He shared some memories about their friends, jackson's love to bambam, yugyeom being a baby, youngjae being spoiled by jb's love and Jb ...

 

Jinyoung was making juice now. Mark was waiting him in the garden of his house, he was waiting to hear more, he felt like a baby waiting for everyday story.

The moon was so full that night, like if it was there to give him more hope, he was watching the stars so far in the sky, he lifted his hand up and tried to hold one of them, that's impossible, that was stupid of him, he told himself and smiled.

"well, look at this beautiful smile that light up the night, we don't need the moon tonight" , jinyoung put the juice at the table and sat across mark.

Mark was taking back by these words but he was taking back more by jinyoung eyes again, and the smile formed to the younger lips, his rosy lips what! ...

'' you're staring again ..", jinyoung smiled and mark felt heat on his cheeks, he was surprised but he managed to say,

"I guess I used to do that a lot" he smiled ...

"when did you know Jb?" ,mark asked as he took the last sip of his juice ..

"Oh, Jb .... He is my childhood best friend as I told you, we were neighbours and our parents were good friends, our dads worked together, we knew each other from the start, I really love him" ... mark felt his heart ache for a second, he didn't know why ..

jinyoung was smiling suddenly, "you know our first fight was because of him" ..

Mark was surprised by this, he raised his eyebrows - "what?" ...

jinyoung laughed , "it wasn't a real fight, just a loud conversation b ut got solved immediately. You were so jealous" , jinyoung smiled with a hint of shining light in his eyes  ...

"jealous?.... what was that?" , mark asked. Jinyoung smiled.

"hmmmm, one day jaebum had a fight with youngjae and we were supposed to watch a movie together me and you here and jackson was with bambam, you were waiting for this day, we didn't had a proper time together cuz we had much work, so jb called and I had to go. I left immediately but you were sad and a lil bit angry as well, but what to do he's my best friend he needed me, that day I didn't call or answered your calls, jb was a mess. I had to talk to him all day to return to him back to his senses, once we finished talking and he get back to youngjae. I cameback and it was too late that night, as soon as i enter you were there waiting for me. I felt again thankful, but you were angry, you asked me why i didn't answer your calls, you were worried at me, you raised ur voice and talked about jb but I told you what happened .. you understood .. you were jealous cuz you missed me and couldn't spend the day with me, you were worried about me too" ...

jinyoung took mark's hand in his, "that was a good memory for you being jealous and I being thankful as always for having you beside me" ...

"mediate jealousy is a good feeling, it shows how much you care about the other, it makes the other feels how much he's loved and how much he is important to somebody. Jealousy is also a good feeling with friends and you were, no you are not just my lover you too are my best friend that knows me and read me more than Jb does .. you're my best friends that i feel like I know from the day i felt like having a one .. you are just you Mark , and that's all I ask for ... emmmmm that's all what I want nothing more nothing less" ....

Jinyoung was shocked when he saw that shiny thing on Mark's cheeks , Tears!! ...

Mark was cryiing, he saw mark surprised he didn't know what was that, jinyoung wiped away mark's tears, cupping his face ..

"this is happiness tears also being thankful tears", mark smiled he knew now why his heart aches when jinyoung said he loves Jb, mark knew that jinyoung was so important to him ..

"You make me feeling strange each time, but good strange , warm strange and I want to remeber everything I feel like I need to  " ,mark holds jinyoung hands who still on his cheeks, looking at him in  the eyes,

"you're eyes are phenomenally beautiful you know" ..

Jinyoung laughed from his heart, mark was surprised but satisfied he bring this laugh to jinyoung, he felt  like it was a music to his ears, like he could listen to it every single second and he will be happy, he knows his heart will be satisfied. He snapped back from his thoughts when jinyoung said,

" someone told me that twice before, once when he first saw me, and once the night he confess to me. " ,mark laughed he felt happy and he knew that he was happy, he knows now what being happy feels like.

He was so grateful.....

 

 

.....

 

 

Mark was remembering almost everything about jinyoung and his friends gradually, he knew what jinyoung meant to him, he loved him more than he loved anything in the whole world. He could sacrifice his own happiness to see the other happy and he knew that jinyoung would do the same to see him happy. He knew what is being loved by an angel and how can he loves in return.

Jinyoung love is simply happiness to both his reality and imagination. He was like the star that shines no matter what, his smile was the sun that shines his day, was like the moon that light up his darkest nights.

Jinyoung told him that he was his dream, he knew now how can be someone a dream to sombody and want to fulfill it to the end. It's been a week since he starts to get himself back, he felt bad for jinyoung he must be missing the old mark, he should be tired of what he did to mark everytime, everyday. Mark is thankful, he feeling like jinyoung now owns him to eternity.

 

 

..... 

 

 

Mark was sitting beside jinyoung. They were laying at their back in the garden. Their hands under their head, both looking at the sky,

"what's being loved and in love means jinyoungiee", Mark suddenly asks which surprise the younger, he smiled, eyes still on the sky,

"saying my name like that mark is the ultimalte feeling to be in love" , mark blushed as soon as he heard jinyoung.

He knows how to be in love he knows everything now but he needed to tease the younger, he needed to hear jinyoung again, he needed to know it, feels it again ...

Jinyoung talked again and mark shifted himself to look at him and jinyoung did the same ....

jinyoung started, '' there was that night I felt so in love with you.. eummmmmmm .. the day we first made love and I was officially yours and you officially mine " jinyoung blushed and so did mark but jinyoung continued anyway

" we took a week vacation and we decided to go on a trip together, we both love the sea and you happen to have this beautiful house that has the most gorgous view to the see ,, but not as gorgeous as you" , jinyoung laughed and mark's pinky cheeks are betraying him right now, he slightly remember that day but jinyoung doesn't know that but he let jinyoung continue..

" you were so attractive and you still by the way but that time was one of the best time of my life that week was one of the best . We kissed each other, hugged each other but we didn't do more we were pure!!" ,  jinyoung was satisfied when he heard mark's laugh ..

"that night I cooked you launch, oh I remeber every tiny thing about this time" , mark saw jinyoung eyes and he know that the perfect angel infront is the perfectest.

"you had a surprise for me, you took my hands lead me to the beach, it smelt so fresh, it lookes so beautiful specially that night, we both love the sea yes, but what we love more about it is how it looks at night, so calm, only the sound of waves, the air that whispers in our ears, and that night I swear he was whispering more love to me, whatever, you bought some fireworks and you make us play with them at the late night. You were crazy but I love you crazy as well.'' , Jinyoung giggles.

''I was so happy after playing, we went back to the house and you played our favourite song you took my hand, pull me closer, you smelt so good.  
Your usual vanilla scent, we danced while looking at each other eyes, the most place we feel safe when we look at; is our eyes.  
I hugged you so tight i needed to cuz you were so beautiful as you are now", jinyoung cheecks was burning but he didn't care ...

''you were so perfect, I felt so in love, I kissed you cuz you made me so happy. I kissed you cuz your kiss give me the warmest feeling ever, your lips takes me to wonderland, that day we made love for the first time, you were so gentle, you made me complete with every kiss, with every touch. I was blessed, and still so blessed to have you, that night was beyound description, that night needs to be felt , emotions.. feelings, words won't be enough to describe it. You were great, our bodies  were so close, yours on mine, we were like a piece of buzzle finally got completed. I had a question and you were my answer mark.'' , Jinyoung looked beautiful and mark couldn't taer his gaze away. That angel has him so bad and he was willing to give him more if he asked to.

"Oh that night was the great meaning of love and being loved" , jinyoung was looking at mark all the time and so as mark.

They stared at each other, eyes tells the most. Mark's eyes were his window to the real world, the world of perfect love, jinyoung eyes never left mark as he stood up 

Mark took jinyoung's hand and pull him up and dragged him along, mark wasn't saying anything and jinyoung just walk with him, mark asked him to wait and suddenly jinyoung heared their favourite song, he was shocked, mark came smiling talking his hands pulling him so closer. Jinyoung melts!

He didn't feel mark so close since the accident. He was dying to so he felt like flying, mark looked him in the eye, they start dancing. They were on their own world, everything around them was so blur. Only both of them are shining in each other eyes, they simply just can't see anything but themselves, jinyoung felt the same love from mark each time he looked him in the eye, their bodies was swaying gently, slowly.

Mark suddenly stopped and jinyoung wondered why but before he commented, he felt mark lips on his. His mind freezed in a sec thought.

He was telling himself,  'what? maybe mark remember something!'

Mark pulled back and jinyoung was disappointed.

He felt mark's breath close to his ears as mark was whispering,

"you know that night you were perfect too, I felt complete too, I felt in love too, your touches were perfect too, your kisses were melting me as If I was an ice too.

You were the answer to my puzzle too" ..

Mark looked at him this time, "I love you jinyoung, more than you'd imagine" ...

Mark was surprised jinyoung was crying his heart out, he remembered that jackson texted him telling him that jinyoung didn't cry at all since the accident happened and they all were worried.

Mark now knows that jinyoung was carrying a lot.

"you remeber now, I thought you will never do, I was afraid that I might lose you. You sacred the hell out of me" , he even cried loudly this time, Mark felt sorry ..

He kept saying that he's sorry while wiping out jinyoung tears.

Jinyoung was happy that Mark is back but he couldn't stop these tears from falling. He felt so thankful to Mark cuz he was doing his best to fight back with him.  

Jinyoung calmed him self and smiled at mark which made the other brightest smile bring him to life. He felt mark's warm hand on his cheeks and his shiny eyes on his. Mark closed that gap between their lips again, he was kissing him gently yet passionate, the kiss was a beautiful combination of missing, love and sorrow.

Jinyoung moved his hands to mark's hair pulling him closer. He always felt like a baby inside of mark's hand mark, he hugged him so tight after this sweet kiss. He felt secure again, safe again, complete again.

"Thanks for coming back to me, thanks for completing me again" , jinyoung said as he tighten the hug smelling Mark scent and all what mark did was kissing him again and again, he was grateful andhe knew he was really blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Can Heal


End file.
